


Cupid's bullet

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Ignis accompanied Noctis to an animal adoption fair but an unexpected event cuts their day short.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Cupid's bullet

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Linds.
> 
> Happy birthday!🎉🎉🎉

There were few moments in Ignis Scientia’s life where he did not consider the possible consequences for his actions before doing something. But when Ignis, walking beside Noctis as the prince visited an animal adoption fair, spots the glint of metal moving quickly upwards amid the crowd; he moved before he could process what it might be.

Pain exploded across the right side of his body as he was suddenly thrown back with a force that screamed GUN! He was dimly aware of someone shouting his name, of a large shadow -Gladio- moving in front of him but his thoughts are focused only on one thing.

“Are...you..unharmed...Noctis?” The dark haired figure above him is blurred -had he lost his glasses? He hoped they weren’t broken. He actually liked those ones.- but Ignis would always recognize the hands of his Noctis.

The next thing Ignis knew was a white ceiling and the strong smell of antiseptic surrounding him. A hospital then. Ignis moved his fingers gently, half expecting pain despite knowing Noctis would have been using potions on him before the paramedics arrived.

“You’re awake.” It wasn’t a question but Ignis hummed an acknowledgement nonetheless. A warm hand curled around his, giving a slight gentle squeeze before Noctis asked, “Any pain?”

The comfort of Noctis by his side, unharmed because Gladio wouldn’t allow him to be in Ignis’ room otherwise, made Ignis drowzy but he shook his head from side to side. Even that slight movement was enough to create a wave of nausea that passed after a few seconds of stillness.

"Specs?" 

Ignis opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the sight of Noctis, disheveled hair and dark bags under his eyes, leaning over him. "I'm fine." Ignis croaked, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was.

Noctis seemed to realize it too as Ignis found a glass of water with the straw in reach. "Sorry." A hand carted through his hair gently. "It's iced water. The nurses were quite adamant that you couldn't drink Ebony when you woke up." Ignis rolled his eyes at the teasing tone though an Ebony, or any caffeine, would be appreciated.

Once he felt he could talk without scrapping his throat raw, Ignis asked. "What happened?"

Noctis glanced away from Ignis, a frown settling over his expression as he answered. "Someone decided that killing me would send Dad a message. You took the bullet for me and passed out when I tried to heal you."

Ignis hummed an acknowledgement even as his eyes started closing on his own. It sounded about right. "Gladio's angry at you." Ignis huffed at that. He was certain that Gladio was unhappy but he knew what Noctis really meant.

Noctis was angry at Ignis. It was an anger born of worry and fear, but mostly it was Noctis hating the fact that Ignis had been hurt because of Noctis. 

Not that it was Noctis' fault in the slightest but his beloved, kind hearted prince never liked how his life was valued above others. Ignis slowly moved his hand out of the blankets and towards Noctis.

When Noctis grabbed it with an almost painfully desperate grip, Ignis gave a small reassuring squeeze. "I don't regret it." He was alive and more importantly; Noctis, the star of his heart, was alive and unharmed. 

As he expected, Noctis didn't say anything but the grip on Ignis' hand grew tighter. It was followed by the familiar touch of Noctis' lips on his own. Ignis hummed his approval at the kiss, raising his head to deepen it as much as his exhausted body would allow him.

But, as much as he wanted to taste Noctis, to lose himself in the warmth of his childhood friend turned fiancé; the frantic beeping of the heart monitor put a firm stop to any further activities.

Ignis smiled as he heard Noctis groan and dropped his forehead on Ignis' side. "Raincheck, my love?" He whispered just as a nurse entered the room. He felt Noctis' nod against his side then forced his eyes open to deal with the nurse


End file.
